My daughter
by missmusicaltheatre3
Summary: My name is Emily Rose Hook daughter of James Hook and Wendy Darling and this is how I fell in love with Peter Pan. Please read this story and there are many plot twists so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Emily Hook I was born in England but my home is in Neverland on the Jolly Rodger.

As you have probably guessed my father is the captain. I have six older stepbrothers: Tom, Mathew, Lucas, Ben, George and my father's favourite and oldest son, James.

All my brothers were born to the same mother, some people may say I should know nothing of my father's relationships and affairs, but that's the thing you see I know things more than a young girl of sixteen should never know.

There is something about me that's special, I remember many things and have many talents yet my father never lets me show them.

The story of my father and mother is long but to understand me you have to understand this story.

Long ago my stepmother had just had her sixth son Ben when my father went to London to prepare for his arrival, that's when he met my mother.

Yet my mother and father had met before when my mother was just twelve years old she went on a journey with Peter Pan.

She went with her brothers John and Michael; she fell in love with Peter Pan and saved his life after my father.

Peter Pan still lives on the island he is still determined to kill my father after he failed the first time anyway, my father was determined to get to Pan so when he went to London he set out to find Wendy to use against Peter but when he found my mother he fell in love with her and she fell pregnant with me.

I found this out when I turned sixteen my mother was in tears when she told me the story, she said the deal was I returned with him to Neverland when I was sixteen.

So here I am on board the Jolly Rodger.

Please review and comment nicely on my new story.

Lots of love missmusicaltheatre3


	2. Chapter 2

Before I came to this ship I kept a diary, I thought I'd better show you it.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can hardly bear to write this, my mother told me something this evening that I would have never imagined she would._

_The day started brilliantly, it was my birthday, and Colin our butler served my mother, father and me breakfast. Then I opened my presents. I got a new ivory comb, a mother of pearl compact and the most beautiful creamy pink silk dress with a laced bodice and a real bone corset it looks beautiful I am to wear it at my birthday ball tonight._

_Later on as mother was helping me prepare for the ball, powdering my pale skin and pinning my black curls into place to frame my heart shaped face. She looked at me and began to weep:_

_"What's wrong mother?" I ask._

_"Nothing dear you just look so beautiful." said my mother._

_I found it quite strange but thought nothing of it at the time. I had an amazing time at the ball. I danced with some very charming boy, who at the time I was hoping to court at some other time._

_But before I went to bed my mother sat by my bed and told me something huge._

_It turns out my real father is captain James Hook and I will belong to him for the rest of my life and I will probably never see my mother again!_

_I wept for hours until the morning, my mother walked into my bedroom with a large leather suitcase she and I began to pack my things, my comb and compact, hair brush and pins along with all my dresses. Mother told me to keep my birthday dress on to impress my father._

_Soon after I had packed my things a large pirate ship pulled up towards my bedroom window and as my mother watched on a man walked into my room._

_He wore a deep red coat and was very tall the only similarity I could see between him and me him was our black hair._

_He never spoke a word he just took my bag nodded to my mother and walked back onto his ship and waited at the edge of the boat._

_I hugged my mother as she wept I decided to keep the tears back for my mother's sake and stepped aboard the ship next to my father. I looked back to see my mother for one last time although she wasn't there._

_"Well then Emily welcome home follow me."_

_I followed my father into his cabin._

**Hey there everyone I haven't got many reviews so far if you like it pretty please review it.**

**The cover image is meant to be Emily but the actual image is of Samantha Barks as Nancy in Oliver!, I ,love Samantha Barks so ye I would picture her as Emily.**


	3. Chapter 3

From then on I kept a diary of my life on the Jolly Rodger:

_Day 1:_

_I look around at the room father gave me and sighed. The room itself was pretty nice the walls were painted a pale blue colour in my bedroom and en suite- yes I know I am lucky, though to be honest I would never share a bathroom with I pirate, yes I know I am a pirate by blood but would you?_

_Any way in my bedroom there was a single bed with a white frame which looked quite pretty with blue curtains draped around the frame of the bed. Next to the bed was a dressing table with a writing desk I opened the draws to find them empty so I began to un pack putting my comb and perfumes on the draw. I look around the room again to find a wardrobe in white but when I opened the wardrobe to find about seven dresses in their already. There was a black lace dress, a dark green velvet dress, a black blouse dress, a dark blue satin dress, a purple silk dress, another blue dress and finally a red dress._

_I found it very strange but squashed by pale coloured dresses next to them._

_I heard a knock at the door._

**I know short but sweeet but I happen to be very busy, please reveiw and I will update by tomorrow, promisex**


	4. Chapter 4

_I quickly scanned my appearance in the mirror in the corner of my room and then ran to answer the door to see my father._

_"I see you have settled on then." He said look at my empty suitcase._

_"Yes father."_

_He walked over and opened my wardrobe and ran his hook along my own dresses._

_"You won't wear these on the ship, only in your own company understood?"_

_"Yes, but why?"_

_"You need to fit on this ship my dear and as fine as they are these dresses will not fit the bill, you must change and meet me in deck, take your time I shall then introduce you to your brother."_

_I looked at him blankly," I have brothers?"_

_"Stepbrothers." He replied as he walked out of the room._

_I gasped and looked around the room once more and sat on my bed._

_"Well" I sighed to myself, "I better get ready."_

_I walked into my cream bathroom and ran my comb through my black ringlets and splashed my pale face with water before walking out of the room to select one of my new dresses that father had rather strictly informed me to wear. Even though he was my father he scared me, if I was not his daughter I could have been dead by now or worse._

_I scanned through the wardrobe and decided on the red one and put it on. As I walked towards the door leading on deck I again looked into the mirror I hate to admit it but the dress suited my pale skin and hair colour perfectly although I would never dream of wearing such a dress at home._

_I was hit by the salty see air and the wind ran through my ringlets as I walked towards my father._

_"Hello dear follow me."_

_We walked father along the deck towards the top of the ship near the wheel. A plump man with red trousers and a blue striped top approached my father._

_"Smee this is my daughter Emily."_

_"Please to meet you miss."_

_I smiled but did not speak to him I did not feel at home on this ship with anyone._

_We walked towards a line of six boys well there ages ranged from about eighteen to 25 either way they all looked older than me._

_They were all dressed in black slacks and white shirts and they all looked just like our father._

_"Emily meet your step brothers," He started with the oldest boy and walked down to the youngest stating their names._

_"James."_

_"Edward."_

_"Robert."_

_"Caspian."_

_"Rueben."_

_"And William."_

_I simply curtsied whilst they bowed their heads._

_"I have already informed the crew of you, you may go back to your room, and boys go back to your duties."_

_I sat on my bed back in my cabin, I felt so empty so lifeless and I just want to go back home this is meant to be Never land where is the danger the adventure._

I had not written anything for the rest of the week because all I did was sit in my room, little did I know sixth months later my life would pick up pace. I had kept track if days in Never land, just because people never grew older doesn't mean there was no time.

**Hey there please keep reveiwing and I will update quicky, promisexxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

The next six months after my first diaries were very similar I occasionally went to dinner with my father or one of my brothers yet something happened today and I had to write it down.

_I was woken up very early this morning by sounds of battle on deck, I ran into my en-suite to change into my red dress and comb my hair then I ran to the door and pressed my head against the oak to hear what was going on._

_I heard the voice of my father and the voice of a young boy of around sixteen._

_"What do you want boy?"_

_I heard the clash of swords and screams._

_"I know you brought Wendy back I saw her last night on the upper deck."_

_Was he talking about me? I had attended dinner with my father and brothers and I had some fresh air on the way out, it was understandable because I was wearing my white gown._

_"Spying again were you?"_

_"Where is she?"_

_"What is it to you?"_

_"I will find her Hook and she will pay for what happened between you two!"_

_I could hear doors slamming but stayed up against my door that was a big mistake. I was thrown to the floor as my brother James slammed into the room, and picked me up of the floor and pulled me behind him and placed me and him behind the door, he then began to whisper to me,_

_"Look keep quiet and I'll protect you."_

_I nodded I wanted to enjoy the little bit of excitement I was in for once but soon the fighting was over James left the room and I was left alone in my room yet again, I kept on wondering why did Peter want to kill me. Then I remembered the story of Peter Pan and the love between them._

_I had ruined it. _

**_I know short but sweet again but I really want tot take the story slowly but there will be quite a long chapter coming up next hopefullyx_**

**_Pretty please reveiw for mexxx_**


	6. Chapter 6

Emily:

The exigent on deck was a few days ago now. From now on I talk to you from the present as Emily Rose Hook. To be honest nothing had really changed from before except for the fact that I now have something to put my days towards, finding out more about Peter Pan. Ever since the day I saw him on the ship something about me changed for the first time since I entered Neverland I felt amazing. I finally felt the wonder and adventure that my mother had told me about finally creep inside me. Yet I will never be able to experience this because I am stuck on this ship.

I really want to find out more about Peter Pan and I think my father's dinner tonight might just help me I will tell you all about it later.

Little did Emily know how wrong she was. As usual she picked out one of her best dresses combed her hair and made her way into his father's cabin.

"Good evening my dear."

"Good evening father."

Emily took her usual seat next to her brothers and began listening to the discussion between her father and brother's conversations.

Emily:

"Well my boys I am sure you all are aware about our visit from Peter Pan."

My ears pricked up and I prepared to take mental notes.

"Well who could miss it." said Caspian.

"Very true Caspian, but my son do you know why this happened?"

I felt myself go red as they all looked at me; I felt pressure building inside of me and I nearly began to scream when I exclaimed,

"Father I'm sorry."

All the eyes in the room stared at me.

"Oh this isn't your fault my dear."

I looked up with a quizzed look on my face.

"It isn't?"

"Of course not how can it be helped?"

I felt better then the last thing I wanted was to make my father angry, my father never was safe when he was angry.

My brother James was still not impressed though:

"Yes but this cannot happen all the time we have things to do father, we cannot just fight children anymore!"

"Very true James but I have a solution."

My father walked over to be and placed his hands on my shoulders and began to state his master plan.

"This is a beautiful woman who would make any young sailor very happy."

My face was white I could not marry I was sixteen I am only still a girl I had to keep quiet though to learn more.

"One young sailor, Lewis Taylor would love to entertain your company, what do you say Emily?"

I felt like screaming the room down I would not want to entertain in his company I would rather die I needed some space.

"May I please be excused father?"

"Well yes dear, will you be returning?"

"No, I apologize father I need time to clear my head."

"Very well, please be ready to meet Master Taylor tomorrow morning when we dock in port."

"Yes father."

I went back to my cabin and wept, I thought of getting married I thought of mother and how lucky she was she had Peter Pan who took her on amazing adventure and gave her the chance to never grow up but she never took it instead she married a man like my father.

I needed to get away, tomorrow we were docking in port I will escape then and find Peter Pan.

**Pretty please review even if you hate it, I need five reviews to continue.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear diary you would never believe where I am, Peter Pan's home! It is an extremely long story how I got here so I better begin now._

_I woke up with the dawn this morning with the rising sun the sky was still pink and the clouds were a pale orange. I began to get ready to escape I decided on wearing my red dress as it was the best of the dresses I have left and a large black cloak as a disguise. I took a small bag holding my nightdress, my hairbrush and my diary. There is no need for toiletries in Neverland so my bag was kept as small as possible, as my intention was to travel light this was a good thing._

_I listened against my wooden door and made sure all was sleeping. When I was certain all I could hear was soft breathing from the drew cabins I silently opened the door .I crept out of the door and carefully closed the door without making sound to keep myself well hidden so my plan would work and I would escape successfully._

_As I crept onto deck the close was clear, the sun was just rising it was beautiful as I walked down the gang plank I smiled I was in the real Neverland now and the beautiful rising sun presented my new rising life. _

_I stepped into the forest and walked through the jade green trees and tropical flowers in search of any life in the forest. I was very surprised that there was no sign of the lost boys. I wandered around for hours waiting for something to happen, it was worse than being on the ship nothing was happening. Although she would not go back yet even though she was alone she was somewhere new, somewhere to explore and beautiful things to see as the sun rised._

_In the end I sat on the forest floor and wept, I knew my father would find me, I know what he would do to me and I knew I would have to marry someone. That was when I first saw Peter looking down to me:_

_"Why are you crying?"_

_"Oh I…"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Emily."_

_"I'm Peter Pan."_

_"Please to meet you."_

_"What's the matter?"_

_"Well I have no one to go to and I can't go home"._

_"Why?"_

_This was the part where I began to struggle, what could I tell him? I couldn't tell him who I really was, he would probably kill me a worse fate than going back._

_"Well my father wanted me to get married but I could never do that especially to someone I don't love, and I am only sixteen!"_

_"Oh, come with me live with me and the lost boys you can be their new mother!"_

_This was exactly what I wanted to hear I just knew I would love it there and I said yes a quickly as I could and followed Peter through the forest towards the underground home._

Peter looked at the girl before him, parts of him reminded him of Wendy her full lips pale skin and heart shaped face. But Wendy's name was dead to be him now after she ran off with Hook all those years ago and had a baby. The continuous visits to Earth to see Wendy despite the fact that they were pointless they had there consequences. He had aged he was now sixteen. He put his thoughts behind him and led Emily further into the forest.

**Hey there please review more please please please hope you are enjoying the story, love **

**Missmusicaltheatre3**


	8. Chapter 8

_We walked into the home hand in hand, it was the happiest I have been since I arrived in Neverland. The house was perfect everything was petite and cosy. The house was very detailed but all together humble and cute. There was a large wooden table and had small stools surrounding it. There were small leaf pictures on the wall with small wooden frames._

Six boys of various sizes walked into the room.

The first one was quite tall with black hair he looked about thirteen his black hair was curled and hung over his eyes.

"Hi I'm Oak; I'm the best fighter well other than Peter of course."

The second were the twins, well the new ones. They were identical, very short and had straight brown hair and fur skins they looked about ten.

"Hi were the twins Vole and Shrew."

The next boy was quite short and chubby he looked about eleven.

"Hi I'm Wick I think I'm the smartest."

The boy after that was very skinny with straight blond hair he looked about fourteen.

"I'm Stream."

The last boy was very short well he only looked about three he had deep brown eyes and curly hair that matched.

"I'm bunny."

He walked up to Emily and tugged on her nightdress and looked into her eyes.

"Will you be our new mother?"

I looked up at Peter and he said,

"If you wish."

"Oh yes, I would love to!"

All the boys cheered and began bombarding an overwhelmed Sophie with hundreds of questions at a time.

"Silence."

All the boys stood to attention facing Peter.

"Time for bed boys, Oak go tell Bark the news and get him to bed."

_I hugged all the boys goodnight and slipped through the group of boys walking to their bedrooms and went towards Oak._

_"Oak! Who's Bark why is he not with the other boys?"_

_"Well he is only little and his brother ran off a few years ago."_

_"Why did he run off?"_

_"Well he had an argument with Peter and went to join the pirates, he eventually grew up due too all the adventures with the pirates to Earth."_

_I knew about those all too well._

_I nodded and Oak went down the corridor and I was left alone again. _

_But this time I knew someone would come back._

**Hey yall pretty pretty please reveiw and watch Peter Pan the British musical it is awesom, or the film , also amazing but even more amazing, review, Reveiw PLEASE.**

**If you don't reveiw you kill a fairy.**

**Jokes.**

**Not.**

**Jokes.**

**Not.**

**? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm back sorry it's been a while but I have reasons:**

**Nobody has reviewed! **

**I have writer's block.**

**I have been away twice!**

**My computers broken!**

**I have a huge audition!**

**I have loads of homework!**

**So ye…..**

**The song for the chapter is in my life from les miserable, a whole new world and breaking freexxx**

**Enjoyx**

_I paced around the living room, waltzing around the table my head spinning. I had so many questions to ask Peter, if only he would wake up. Yet if he does wake up I fear he will ask me more questions, then I would be in deep danger, I couldn't go back to my father that is a fate worse than death!_

_I still can't get over how pleased I am of my success!_

Peter walked in with a smile on his face,

"Good morning Emily did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you Peter."

"No problem."

"So Peter what are we doing today?"

"Well I could take you on an adventure if you wish?"

Emily smiled with her ruby lips, they were full and red just like Wendy's Peter smiled seeing her resemblance of Wendy but also of someone's name he could not speak of in his mind.

"Oh yes Peter."

Peter grinned and went to grab her hand. Emily leaned towards him and was lifted off her feet, Peter's strong arms gripping her slight waist.

They flew out of the home into the skies of Neverland.

Emily stared up at the morning sky the clouds were a creamy colour with hues of blue, amber and pink mixing into the silky soft texture of the clouds.

The sky itself was a baby blue reflecting off the deep blue ocean which waved and rippled sending a cool breeze across Neverland.

This was the Neverland Emily wanted to see.

They carried on through the skies of Neverland and saw all the sites including the jolly Rodger.

Emily gasped and her body tensed up.

Peter looked worried and stopped on a nearby cloud and placed Emily on it.

"Emily it's ok Hook won't hurt you I won't let him!"

Emily stayed quiet.

Peter lifted her chin and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"I promise."

Emily smiled and looked at Peter.

Peter leaned in towards Emily causing her to fall backwards.

Peter flew down towards Emily and caught her in his strong arms carrying her bridal style.

Emily then leaned into kiss Peter and her red lips landed on him and her soul lifted.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey ther first of all I really can't say how very sorry I am for not updating sooner but I have had serious computer problems so sorry. But thank you so much for all your reveiws I really hope they keep coming! So here's they new chapeter and please read the end note.

Songs for the episode are:

falling for you/ teen beach movie.

enjoyx...

Emily:

I looked into Peter's deep dark chocolate yes and finally saw what my mother saw in him. His looks and character completely overwhelmed me. He was Peter Pan and I was in his arms. But there was one thing I still did not understand, why did my mother leave him? He had it all he looked so perfect and wasprotective and brave. I don't think I will ever understand. Why did she ever stay with my pig if a father.

Peter:

I stared into her hazelnut eyes. She was Wendy. She couldn't be Wendy Wendy had grown up a long time ago,

Wendy had been living with me and the lost boys for a while now we had the time of our lives and there was no talk of growing up. We ran around Neverland finally feeling free in paradise, our paradise. That was until Hook came back, don't ask me how, he took Wendy away from me with help from someone I would never forgive, ever.

Yet she had the most beautiful dark hair that looked so silky and the deep black colour just reflected off the sun. But her heart shaped face and pale skin simply screamed Wendy. She was stunning.

They stared into each other eyes for what seemed like hours until Emily began to get scared of hovering right above the ship of hell that had held her for nearly a year.

"Peter I..." whispered Emily looking down at the ship.

Peter smiled at her with a glimer in his eye and they flew of into the deep, green, lucious forests of Neverland.

Meanwhile captain James Hook paced upon the wooden floor of his cabin and slammed his hood into his deck causing splinters to fly everywhere, making the row of his sons flinch.

He began to shout so the room shook," She's gone! How the hell could you let this happen, how am I supposed to get back at Pan now?"

Caspian rolled his eyes at his father's ridiculous manner, Hook looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Something funny Caspian?"

"Well yes father, Why are you chasing after this girl? She is a daughter of a lost boy and that Wendy girl she is not even your daughter."

Hook looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"Well all of you are adopted, this girl thinks she had sussed it all out but she does not know everyhting, but if she stays out there with our little friend Pan she will!"

All the boys looked at eachother they all knew Peter was not little ever since Wendy had kissed him he had found so much life and power he was almost impossible to beat, And he was 17 no longer a twelve year old boy.

"We need her back." Hook said as he sharpened his Hook.

Thanks for reading pretty please reveiw, another question, I am entering a talent contest and wandered what sing so I thought I would ask you please reply.

Love missmusicaltheatre3

P.s As always this is in honour of the vision of beauty Jeremy Sumpterxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys no reveiws yet but heres anither new chapter and it is really important so please read and reveiw. If you are a bit confused then this will explain it allxxx

Peter's Pov:

I flew with Emily on my back she was so skinny and was as light to lift as a feather her little waist gave her impressive curves making her so very beautiful , if she lived on the mainland she would be loved by many others not just me. But I still wondered why was she so upset flying over Hook's ship? What had happened?

Nobody's Pov:

Peter set Emily down in the forest on a tree stump. Emily looked up at Peter.

"Peter whats the matter?"

"Emily I wanted to ask why were you so afraid of the pirate ship?"

Emily's eyes welled up with tears she clasped her hands on his lap and began to sigh,

"Peter I need to tell you the truth, I have been on the pirate ship for six months I got on the ship when my father the Captain came to my mothers house and took me away to Neverland."

Peter looked at her with no real emotion as she cried he breathed in and puffed up his chest,

"Who is your mother?"

Emily looked at him and sobbed, "Wendy."

Peter:

She wasn't Hooks daughter at all I knew who her real father was but he needed to give her proof before telling her the truth of her own past instead of the fake story set by Hook.

I didn't want to leave Emily alone but this couldn't wait I flew back to the hideout at top speed to find my proof.

Wendy's diary.

I ran into Wendy's old room but now it was Emily's I picked up the diary and although I needed to get back to Emily I became to tempted and began to read the diary. The diary was bound with soft twigs and soft leaves. She had kept it with her until she left Neverland but I had stolen it from the Jolly Rodger soon after.

Things have been so very strange since I returned with Peter. We have both grown up a few years well now we are both sixteen. There are a lot more lost boys for a start three to be extact. But one caught my eye, Edmund. He was sixteen same age as Peter but apparently he refused to leave his brother at Kensington gardens so he came along with them both.

I have a very huge secret to confess and in the upmost privacy of you my diary, I love Edmund. He is so handsome his ivory black hair and deep, deep brown eyes he was so perfect. Don't get me wrong I am still very, very fond of Peter but ever since he came back for my things have changed we never have the adventure we had on our last one. Yes he wants to protect me but the only reason I came back to Neverland is for adventure I am not scared of Hook and I never will be again for he is dead know and will never come back.

Goodnight.

Peter:

I began to cry after reading the paragraph the way she betrayed me and let me down she knew I couldn't live without her I only wanted to protect her after failing last time, but I never knew how wrong I was. I read on.

Something happened today something I could never forget it was good in a way but very, very bad in a way. Today I went on an adventure with Edmnund but found someting very awful, Hook. We were running through the forest hand in hand falling madly in love. But soon we heared vocies we hid in the bushes and saw him, his long black curls sapphire blue eyes dressed in his usual attire and even more evil than usual, he soon went away though. I shivered and looked at Edmund he clasped my hand and kissed me.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again still hardly any reveiws guys pretty pretty please update, seriously it is really hard for me to find time to do theese stories so I would really want to hear your comments,

Lots of love missmusical theatre three.

Song for this chapter: secret love and why from Peter Pan the British musical.

Peter:

I hated to read that part of the diary I had read it before but I forgot how much it stabbed my heart, despite all this I carried on reading:

I am now in the forest me and Edmund left the hideout a few hours ago. It was the most awful event. We had run back to the hideout as quickly as we could to tell Peter what had happened regarding did not however expect to find a vey angry Peter stood outside the hideout. I ran to him and told him what had happened, not mentioning the kiss, but he just stood there staring at me. I was not until he stared at Edward and then at me when he got angry.

"What were you doing in the forest together?"

"Peter we were just talking."

Peter grabbed my arm and began to shout at us tears in his eyes,

"I saw you don't lie to me!"

I began to cry Edmund came and placed his hand on my shoulder to comfort me, Peter looked at him with his brown eyes staring into him.

"You two are banished from Neverland be gone now!"

So we left Neverland after finding the boarder of the forest.

Peter:

I couldn't believe that she wrote that did she never realise how angry I was I loved her so much despite this I still had to give it to Emily. Although I had to read on to find out exactly what happened to them after they left Neverland and why I had found this doary on Hooks ship of all places.

Me and Edmund have been on Earth for a while now since Edmund had brought some gold from Neverland so we were able to buy a house and Edmund became a dock worker his wage was not brilliant but we still had a lot of gold left and we still had each other. Soon after we arrived we had a beautiful baby girl, named Emily we both loved her our life was not perfect but perfect.

Something so awful happened again, I knew that when we left Neverland it would never fully go away but I never expected this. I can't write every dingle detail it hurts too much but it was Hook. He came back for me but when Edmund treid to protect me Hook killed him. I fled to his best friends house, his friend was called William he lived with me to look after me and Emily he was so good for us both.

This answered so many questions, but I suppose Hook would have found this when he went back to earth, I felt so sorry for Wendy but I persume she married this William person and hopefully lived happily, but now it was now time to show this to Emily she needed to see this, now.

Pretty please reveiw sweets I need theese reveiw if your confused then please tell me even if U cant stand this story so pretty please reveiw.

Love Jeremy forever,

missmusicaltheatre3xxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Hello again some little reveiws but I want loads of comments cus I still think some of you are confused and may have stopped reading because of that come on now it's hands up time and please reveiw I am so use to answering question so please ask on any queries, seriously it is really hard for me to find time to do theese stories so I would really want to hear your comments,

Lots of love missmusical theatre threexxxxx

Song for this chapter Beauty underneath phantom of the opera and home from beauty and the beast.

Oh and a big character in this chapter is Caspian and yes he is based off the character form the narnia films. After reading some Narnia fanfics I sort of fell in love with the way people described him so I thought I would progress his character in this chaper.

here we go,enjoy:

Emily:

I sat on the tree stump tears pouring from my very soul, of all the things I could have done, I had to go tell him who I really was, I loved Peter despite only knowing him for a week. He just had that special something that made my heart melt, I was so stupid for telling him about my past agian I would prefer it to come form me. I was still deep in thought when a hand clasped my mouth.

I tried so hard to scream I could feel the sound creep up my throat but noise was coming out I started to panic and then froze in fear of who it might be, had my father finally found me or worse someone else.

"Sssh Emily keep quiet, It's Caspian." he spoke in his charming spanish accent that made me fear him even more, I knew he was not the most feared out of my brothers because of his looks and accent but I needed to escape him I would never go back to my father, never.

I sturggled even harder I could'nt go back not now, not after all I had been through.

"Look I know why your frightened I know you don't want to go back but it will be harder for the both of us if you dont coperate."

I sat still for a mintue but I couldn't believe what I was hearing I would have never thought that father would even let the samlest amount of kindness creep into the harsh deep souls of his sons.

He pulled out a rope from his belt, his hand still clasped tightly on my mouth he had turned me around even so to face him and I took my first real look at him.

I saw his handsome face, his mid length black hair, black the colour of fathers and mine, his deep brown eyes stared at me cautiously whilst he thumbled with the rope in his hand. He tied my hands together and then leaned in towards me whispered again to me,

"I'm sorry Emily I know you don't want this, I never wanted this either."

This made me wonder, what had father done to get all theese sons from the same mother it had never made sense for me, I could'nt stand the fact that I was going back but seeing I had found someone like Caspian made me feel better for a while at least.

It didn't last long.

We entered a clearing in the forest where my eldest brother was standing, James named after father, he was so much like him as well. He stood there with his hand on his hips staring at the noth of us.

"Finally Caspian you have got her, come here."

He pulled me towards him by my hair, I wanted to scream but I feared what he would do so I just stared into his cold blue eyes.

"My you are beautiful I do hope that your groom will be happy", I stared at him wide eyed. He just smirked Caspian held his breath unable to interfere but again my only brother with a soul.

I could'nt believe I would be married, and suitor picked by father would surley be the most horrid suitor of them all.

The three of us walked through the forest, James still had a rough hold on my hair and was eyeing me up and down making me feel very uncomtable, so much infact I felt like screaming, I could see Caspian out of the corner of my eye looking at the ground obviously feeling guilty. It was now obvious that he was only there to be the one to soften me up but even so I believed he was being honest and kind to me , almost like a real big brother would.

When we finally reached the ship I saw my father, standing there on the deck looking so angry yet still composed I felt my heart beating and my insides screaming all the things I went through to get away from him and here I was back again. We walked towards my father, and he just stared at me.

"Emily so lovely to have you back."

My stomach churned I felt like stabbing him there in the spot.

"James let go of her, we don't want to damage our treasure."

I knew what he was talking about but I didnt want to think about it. Jmaes reluctantly pushed me forward into the middle of the deck.

"Now Emily, why ever did you go away?"

I just stared at him.

His face filled with anger, but his voice remained in a calm tone.

"You ran away to get away from marriage, now what does that make me look like."

I just stared at him.

"A bad father."

He stepped right in fornt of me and stared into my brown eyes.

"Go back to your room and change you will meet your suitor in five minutes."

He nodded at James who grabbed my arm and led me to my room, when we were down the corridoor I screamed at him,

"Let go of me I remember where it is."

He grabbed my arm even tighter.

"Get used to it, we will never let you alone until you are wedded, so get used to it."

I gritted my teeth and held back my tears until I reached my cabin and then poured it all out on my bed.


	14. Authors notex

**Hey thanks for the reviews I am very sorry for not updating but I am suffering from severe writers block, please help, and the answer to your question tammy is,**

**I am not really sure y but people didn't like the Wendy hook pairing so I changed it but I would figure that it had something to do with revenge but I will incorporate into the next chapter. **

**So sorry, please help**

**Missmusicaltheatre3xxx**


End file.
